A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid storage systems of the type having an inlet conduit and at least two outlet conduits. It appears to be especially useful in connection with water closets which direct pressurized water from the inlet supply line to the bowl to assist in cleaning the bowl.
B. Description of the Art
Water closets are usually constructed with a storage tank connected to a water supply, an inlet float valve which controls the flow of water into the tank from the water supply, a flush valve which controls the flow of water out of the tank, and a toilet bowl having at least one passage connecting the tank and bowl and an outlet passage connecting the bowl to the sewer line. Water entering the bowl will normally create a swirling, siphoning action to assist in the evacuation of the bowl.
Typically some of the water entering the bowl enters through the rim, which has the additional effect of washing the sides of the bowl. After the bowl has been evacuated, water will refill in the bowl to such a level as to provide a seal against the leakage of sewer gases.
Given the limitations imposed by water conservation requirements, such water closets often have problems keeping the sides of the bowl clean. Further, they often exhibit clogging problems and incomplete evacuation. This problem is exaggerated by users who dispose of various types of foreign objects such as paper kitchen towels which are specially designed to resist being broken up by water.
In order to improve the performance of water closets, attempts were made to develop a water closet which diverted pressurized water from the water supply line to the bowl during part of the flush cycle. When the supply line water is directed to the bowl, it can be used to assist in cleaning the sides of the bowl and the evacuation of the bowl.
A number of prior art water closets were developed which attempted to use pressurized water in this manner. However, most of these devices suffered from reliance on linkages keyed to the operation of the tank flush valve which cut off pressurized flow to the bowl as soon as the tank had emptied. The diversion of pressurized water to the bowl could therefore not be continued after the flush valve closed. Further, many of these linkages were complex, leading to high maintenance costs.
Other water closets that were developed were adaptable to only a limited range of water supply pressure conditions. Still other valves proved unreliable in operation.
Therefore, it can be seen that the need exists for a pressurized water diverter system which improves upon the performance of prior art systems in dealing with these problems. An improved diverter system is especially of interest with regard to low profile designer type toilets where the height of the toilet tank is severely restricted. As a consequence of this low height, there is often a much smaller head of water available to produce an effective wash of the sides of the toilet bowl.